


Oh, don't you worry about me

by SamSchrantz



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: I've never been one for tags, Kilalaverse, Next Generation, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSchrantz/pseuds/SamSchrantz
Summary: For nearly as long as he can remember, Golden Delicious has been very selfless, helping others whenever they needed it. He's never wanted to bother then with any of his problems.That, of course, causes its own problems. And one day it all comes to a head when it all just becomes a little bit too much.The Kilalaverse, and all characters and setpeices original to it belong solely to Kilala/Kinana Mai https://www.deviantart.com/kianamai





	Oh, don't you worry about me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite saddened to see that Hyperlinks don't seem to be a thing here on AO3. You'll have to copy and paste any links I've provided.  
> This is an imported work from my Fimfiction account. I'll make my best effort to import everything I post there, but you'll want to go there to see my full catalog. [https://www.fimfiction.net/user/324692/S+Olin+S]

**Oh, don't you worry about me**  
by S Olin S

* * *

**Always Happy to Help**

* * *

_Golden Delicious, Del, Goldie, or whatever else anypony wanted to call him that day was among the most selfless ponies anypony knew._   
_Thanks in part to him being raised on the farm where he was taught to be hard working and do whatever needed to be done, he always had an 'Always happy to help' mentality._   
_Whether it was helping Starburst, Twilight's daughter, practice her fighting skills by sectioning off some of Sweet Apple Acres for her, or when Nidra Luna's daughter, needed help after a breakup, Del was always happy to help._

_But nopony ever asked: Does Del ever need help?_   
_Well, yes. Yes, he does._

  
**Sweet Apple Acres**

Star was at the farm, doing a whole lot of different fighting moves which Del didn't understand one bit of. But still, he loved to watch her do it. With this section of the farm sectioned off, as well as the infrequency of ponies to ever go out this far, save for apple-bucking day, Star was allowed to do nearly whatever she pleased, as long as it didn't damage the trees. For that, he had hay bales set up around for her to mutilate as much as she desired.

And she was doing this all while Del's thoughts tormented him.   
You see, for the past month, Del had noticed that Star and Prism Bolt Dash's son, had been getting along a bit more than he preferred.  
He wasn't against Star having other friends, oh heavens no he'd heard the stories of when Discord and Rarity had those very same problems.   
No, it wasn't that Star had made other friends. It was simply that it seemed that Star was getting comfortable with those other friends.  
TL;DR, Del presumed correctly that Star had grown a crush for Prism.  
You see, that wasn't acceptable. Why? Well, because Del had already grown one for Star.  
Del wasn't exactly sure why he had done so. Perhaps it was Star's looks, which I wouldn't blame him for, or maybe it was the valuable time they had spent together. But no matter the reason, Star liked Prism. Why? I don't know I guess he's got wings and that's all you need.  
But of course, as with all things you try and keep a secret from your closest friends, they tend to show themselves.   
An example perhaps being today, at the farm.

Star obliterated a hay bale with a single hit and then decided that it was time for a break.  
She sat down next to Del, and grabbed a mug of cider.  
"Man, this is all hard work," She commented.

"Oh, yeah. Ah can only imagine. Seems like your second favourite thing to do on the weekends, too." Del replied, knowing full well that the first was.

"Second? Now I'm curious what you think the first is."

Del didn't plan for that question... He couldn't say Prism because that would just cause problems.  
"...uh, Well... I imagine that you enjoy reading up on the royal guard..." Del terribly lied. You know that's a big difference between Star and her mom, Del!

"Oh Celestia no," Star shot back. "That's the only part I don't like. Fighting? Like now? The best. Actaully learning from a royal guard themselves nearly tied. But reading about them? I wish I could just pass on that."

"Oh... Well... Ah would've..." Think, Del! You've dug yourself this far! "...That, since ya aspire to be the captain, then you would enjoy reading about the responsibilities and... conditions to become one." Ah yes, perfection.

"Sadly, I do have to read about that. At least it's the only thing I need to read about."

Oh, but if Prism wrote a book then you'd be all over that.  
"Ah guess I was wrong in that case. But I'm sure that there's somethin' else." Del assumed.

Star thought for a moment. "Uhh, nothing I can think of off the top of my head. You know how I like to practice."

"That is true, you do often go until you pass out," Del cited, remembering how many times Star would some out and practice her fighting skills so much that she would just collapse. It's happened so many times now that it's not surprising when it happens, and Del just brings her inside.

"Yeah," Star laughed, a rare occurrence. "I still remember being dazed when I first woke up in your bedroom after that happened."

"Oh yeah, you hadn't quite gotten it all back yet and thought ah had kidnapped you," Del liked remembering those times. The times when Star valued Del as he did her.

"Oh yeah, and I 'escaped' out your window after several tries..." Star looked up at the sky and noticed that it was noon. "Well, I'd better get going, mom always wants me to be home before 1:30 for homework." 

Ah yes, her great escape. Of course, after she gets done with that she can go and spend more time with Prism...  
"Oh, of course. Ah know what it's like when you're late for things like that. I can speak from personal experience."

"Well, bye, Del. I'm looking forward to coming back here tomorrow," She said as she packed up and flew off to Canterlot.

But, of course, she wasn't looking forward to it. After all, it was time spent not with Prism.  
Del wasn't mad at Star, but he internally expressed it that way. He wasn't furious, he was depressed at the fact.  
Was it unfair? No, of course not. Star can do whatever she well pleases with Prism. Especially since she doesn't know, of course. But Del couldn't get over the fact that Star probably definitely had a crush on Prism.   
He can't express this to anypony of course. If he did they'd just think he was irrationally angry with Star and jealous of Prism.  
Only half of that was really true.  
Del knew that, objectively, there was nothing wrong with this. Star can be attracted to whoever she wants. That doesn't change Del's feelings, but it just makes him feel worse since he feels like he's lost something he never had.  
Will Star and he remain great friends? Of course. Will Star and Prism become better friends? Of course...  
Del will always play second fiddle, and de's not excited for it.

**Well, that's certainly one way to think about it...**

* * *

The next day, Del was hanging out with Cotton Candy Pinkie's Daughter at Sugarcube corner.

The two here just chatting over some hot chocolate, having a good time. Candy as the only pony that, in Del's mind, came close to Star. But not quite there.   
But that wasn't on Del's mind at the time. What was on his mind then? Well, simple stuff. Like stories about his dad or old recounts of some of the adventured their parents had gone on.

"So then... She was made an honorary yak!" Candy laughed. "I've never been able to get my head around why things like this don't still happen."

Del finished a drink of his cocoa. "I know. Over 20 years and nothin' like this has ever happened again. Why was the world so much more interesin' back then?" Del pondered. It was true, nothing like the adventured their parents went on had seemed to have happened since. Even to them. Whatever changed in those two decades must have just stopped the world from being as interesting as it once was.

"I know, right? It's just as if one-day things just went... quiet for no reason. Then again, I'm not sure how I'd feel if things were the same as back then." 

"Oh yeah. Think about livin' in a world that's put in danger twice annually. Ah couldn't imagine livin' here peacefully."

"Our only hope would be Star." She laughed. Everypony knew full well about the training sessions and had seen her pass out at least once. 

"Hm, yeah. If she would give it the time.." Ah yes. Back to our regularly scheduled Del.

"Of course she would, silly! If Star can spend so much time at the farm, she could probably make room to defend Equestria." 

Candy may have been making jokes, but Del had switched gears. Resent: on.  
"Well, ah can think of one thing she would rather fit in."

"And what's that, hmm? Gawking at the national guard?" Candy had taken note of Del's mood, but her first instinct was to try and lighten it right up.

"Ah suppose the guards too," Del said, more quietly.

"Well, who else would Star want to gawk at? T?"

The comical remark about Rarity's son, Turquoise Blitz, didn't quite have the intended effect.  
Considering that Del mumbled under his breath in response.

"Okay, Del." Candy pushed her hot chocolate aside. It was time to switch gears from trying to be the funny mare, to being the first pony in history to ever try and help Del. "I can tell that you're not exactly in the best mood. So, I ask you for the first time in Equestrain history: Del, what's wrong?"

By this point, Del had laid his head on the table in disgruntlement. He looked away from candy and grumbled again.

"Del, if you want your problems solved, then you need to let other ponies help you solve them. So c'mon, tell me. What's up?"

Del looked back and Candy, with less disgruntlement in his expression, and more... sadness.  
"Star's what's up..." Del said, nearly inaudibly.

But despite that, Candy still heard fully what he had said.  
"Star? What about Star's causing trouble?"

Del sat up and began to become more open.  
"Well, the real problem here is Prism, I think."

Candy was making progress! As far as she and her friends knew, this was the first recorded incident of Del being the one to receive help.  
"What about Prism and/or Star is bothering you, Del?"

"I-It's just that... Well... Star has a crush on Prism..."

"Star has a crush on Prism? That's interesting... but what about it would make you..." Candy drifted off as she put the pieces together in her head. "The problem is that you have a crush on Star too, isn't it?"

Del nodded his head.  
"And now that she likes Prism... I think that now he doesn't like spendin' time on the farm as much, and... that maybe she doesn't like spending time with me as much either..." Del confessed. 

"Well, what makes toy think that? Has she been coming by less or seeming to enjoy being there less recently?"

Del rattled his mind thinking of that past few times she had been.  
"...It didn't seem like it... It looked like nothin' had changed. She liked it all the same now that ah think about it..."

"And was she more quick to leave?"

"...No... Last time she was over she left because she had to be home by a certain time..."

"And why would Prism make her like the farm less? I don't think his involvement would dictate if she enjoyed herself or not."

"That does make sense..."

"And I have to ask, how do you even know she has this crush?"

"It just seems to me that she's been talkin' about him more lately. And more positively at that."

"Alright because I wasn't sure if she had told you."

"Oh no she hasn't said anythin' about it."

"Then it's probably not yet important enough to her yet for it to actually effect her spending time with you. After all, if she was serious about it and it had a effect, I'd think she'd tell one of the only ponies she could call a friend before the anniversary first."

"Ah suppose that makes sense... But then what about if she is serious about it? Then will she still want to be around me as much?"

"I think that, no matter what comes of her and Prism, you're just too special of a pony to just throw to the wayside. If you had a crush on somepony would you just stop enjoying whenever she came over?"

"No.. Ah wouldn't..." Del sighed. "But then what about my crush on her? None of that makes me feel any better about the fact that she might just have a crush on somepony else..."

"Well I can ensure you that'll probably fade with time, they usually do."

"Ya really think it will?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've got some previous experience with the subject..."

"Well thanks then, Candy. That helps a whole lot. Ah'll keep that in mind when she comes over again. And hopefully my crush will fade."

"I'm happy to help! And I'm sure it will. Just remember that, no matter what, I'm sure she'll never stop enjoying going to the farm. After all, where else is she going to practice?"

Del laughed. "That is true. She's got nowhere else where she can quite do the things she does there."

**Another Visit to the Farm is Ought to Help**

* * *

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Another Sunday, another visit to the farm.  
Only this time, Del had a new outlook and a new conversation starter.

After Star was finished practicing, she, like always, sat down with Del but rested her head and back on the makeshift backrest Del had set up for him.  
"Man, nearly passed out this time," She said, out of breath and breathing heavily.

"Ah can only imagine what that must be like. I've never gotten very close to passing out before. Then again I've never done what you do either."

Star laughed in between breaths.  
"Yeah, but I'd suppose that work on the farm is pretty tough. Especially the chores I don't help out with."

"Like applebuckin'? Oh no that's all pretty easy relative to this. It ain't quite as active."

"Yeah, that's true."

A long moment of silence passed, making Del especially uncomfortable.  
He had decided on the day with Candy to talk to Star about all this. Tell her what's been going on and whatnot.  
And he supposed that right then would've been as good a time as any to do so.

"...So, ah noticed that you were seemin' to be... liking Prism..." Del cringed a little inside saying that. It sounded so awkward and forced. And what if his observation was wrong? He was quickly finding himself nearly regretting the decision... Nearly.

"Liking Prism?" Star laughed. "What does that even mean?"

"Well... Ah just noticed that you were seeming to be taking more of a liking to Prism rather than seemingly anypony else... You'd be happier when he was included in whatever we were doing and seemed to just like him more," Del explained.

"Oh that!" Star exclaimed. "Yeah... I guess that's been the way it's been for a bit, hasn't it? But yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I had come under the assumption that meant you... like Prism."

"Like Prism? Well of course I do, he's my friend."

"Ah don't think you understand what I meant. I think you l i k e Prism."

"OH! Oh I see what you mean. Yeah, I..." Star stared off into the sky. As it turned out, she had to figure out if that's how she felt as well. Where would one draw the line between liking somepony, or liking somepony?  
Star took a moment to collect her thoughts and concluded.  
"I... Guess I do like him that way. But I'm not sure if I'm going to get serious with that, y'know?"

"...Yeah, I guess ah do," Del did understand. Maybe a bit too well. While Del was right, and being right is typically a good thing, in this case, Del didn't like being right.  
Sure, there was no guarantee that Star would have liked Del instead of Prism, but at least it'd comfort him somewhat. But now Del wasn't feeling any bit of comfort, and it showed.

And Star noticed. It wasn't that hard since Del suddenly had a somber look on his face.  
"...Del? A-are you okay? Does this information bother you?"

Del looked up at her. "Yeah... It's just that I... I-I like you... And ah don't even know why I car so much since, It's not as if you not liking Prism would make you like me but-" Del put his face into his hooves. He wasn't crying, but he wasn't exactly happy either.

"...Del, I-I never knew liked me that way..."

"Well, of course, you didn't, ah never thought to tell you. Which may have only worsened my situation..."

"...Well, Del, I just want you to know that even if Prism and I, or anypony else for that matter, get together, that's not going to change how I feel about you. You're a great friend. You may even be my best friend, and nothing can change that. And hey, even if you don't get with me, that doesn't mean you'll get with anypony you like just as much. There are a bunch of ponies out there, I'm sure you'll meet once who you like. And even if you don't, don't worry about it. Claire's nearly 25 and she hasn't found anypony. So don't sweat it," Star wrapped her hooves and wings around Del in a hug. "That fact is, nopony will ever be like you, and that is why you're my best friend."

**Author's Note:**

> I must add that I'm not, or was I a year ago, any kind of a professional in terms of Romance or the feelings associated. So any advice given by Candy in the work is best not actually followed unless someone who actually knows what they're talking about tells you to do so.  
> Rather, as shown in that last line, I'm much better at writing friendship and platonic feelings, hence why no works to date have centered around romantic feelings* without some kind of external reference.
> 
> *The work "Well, now what?" is an exception to this.


End file.
